


Random Romances

by nweeks3



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: NO LONGER ACCEPTING PROMPTS! A series of one-shots written as a gift for shippers featuring pairings I would not normally incorporate in my stories. (Secondary timeline)





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from GeekGirl10120: BeChloe High School AU where they're best friends and Beca is in love with Chloe and Chloe is in love with Beca but the other doesn't know.
> 
> So you've been waiting for this series? Here it is! This one-time only series serves as the lone exception to my personal rule regarding romantically pairing characters together. So I hope you enjoy this one.

Anything in italic will be voice-over dialogue.

On a typical Monday, Chloe approached Beca at her locker.

"Hey, how was science class?" Chloe asked.

"Quite a snorefest, actually." Beca said.

"Sorry to hear that. Can I walk you to lunch?" Chloe asked.

"I'd like that." Beca said as the two headed for the cafeteria.

_"My name is Beca Mitchell. I'm a junior at Barden High and I am madly in love with my best friend Chloe Beale. I knew how I felt about her since the day we met during our freshman year. It was love at first sight. But to this day, she STILL doesn't know. But Valentine's Day is coming up, I've already got a confession planned. And I'm crossing my fingers and hoping for the best."_

_"My name is Chloe Beale. I'm a junior at Barden High and ever since my last girlfriend broke up with me over the summer, I've been madly in love with my best friend Beca Mitchell. She may not know, but come Valentine's Day, that's all going to change. All I have to do now is hope everything will work out in my favor."_

* * *

5 days later it was Valentine's Day and Beca Mitchell came downstairs to answer the door wearing a full length red dress.

Chloe was at the door also wearing a full length red dress while holding a bouquet of roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Beca. These are for you." Chloe said handing Beca the roses.

"(gasps) Awww...Chloe, these are beautiful." Beca said admiring the roses.

"I'm glad you like them." Chloe said.

"I also got you some roses." Beca said as she handed Chloe her bouquet of roses.

"(gasps) Awww...Beca, I love these." Chloe said admiring the roses.

"I'm glad you like them." Beca said.

"So, anyway you ready to go?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. Don't want to miss our dinner reservation." Beca said as the two headed out to Chloe's car.

* * *

30 minutes later, they arrived at a fancy restaurant. Right after their waitress took their order is when things were about to get serious...

"Chloe, can I ask you something?" Beca asked.

"Sure." Chloe said.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Beca asked.

"Well, there was this one time. It was my ex-girlfriend, Laura. She and I started dating in 8th grade and then one day during our freshman year, we got into a fight and it only got worse." Chloe said.

"I am so sorry." Beca said.

"It's okay. I'm over her now." Chloe said.

"Well, as for me...I've wanted to tell you this for two years, but I was waiting for the right moment..." Beca said.

"Well, you can tell me right now." Chloe said.

"(sighs) Alright, here goes: Chloe, I've been in love with you ever since I met you." Beca confessed.

"Really? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't know if you felt the same and I love you way too much to want to lose you." Beca said.

"You too." Chloe said.

"So, what happens now? Are we officially a thing?" Beca asked.

"I think so. And I am proud to be spending my Valentine's Day with you." Chloe said.

"And you as well." Beca said as the two shared a kiss before their dinner arrived.

_"The rest of the evening went perfectly. Chloe is officially my girlfriend, and our relationship has only grown stronger. A month later, I asked Chloe to prom and I knew she'd say yes."_

_"And as for me, yes, losing Laura was hard for me. But I can easily say that Beca is the one I want by my side for the rest of my life. And I hope we stay together til the end of time. And if we're still together when we graduate college, I'm going to ask her to marry me. I can already fantasize my wedding and I hope everything I wished for will come true."_


	2. Screw the Status Quo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Guest - Whitebear: A high school AU where Stacie is popular and Beca is not.

Anything in italic will be voice-over dialogue.

_"My name is Beca Mitchell. I'm a junior at Barden High. I'm not very popular. In fact, I don't really have any friends. Everywhere I go, I feel isolated and alone. My dad's been encouraging me to try and make friends. Though no matter how hard I try, it seems everyone just has either more important things to do or they just don't want to be around me. Well, maybe one day my luck will change and I will have met the one person I want to be my best friend for life."_

_"My name is Stacie Conrad. I'm a senior at Barden High and the head cheerleader. Everywhere I go, people shower me with praise and attention. While I like the idea of having friends, sometimes the attention gets to be too much. A lot of people I talk to (including my teammates on the cheerleading squad) think I should be dating Jesse Swanson, the quarterback of the football team. Now don't take this the wrong way, Jesse DOES have a good throwing arm, but he's got girls all over him 24/7. Furthermore, I just think he's a total jerk. I'd rather spend my time helping those in need both physically and emotionally. And that is when I found someone sitting all alone at lunch looking rather sad. I felt sorry for the girl, so I wanted to cheer her up in any possible way I could. And THAT is where our story can officially begin."_

In the school cafeteria, Stacie approaches Beca with her lunch.

"Hi." Stacie said.

"Hi." Beca said starting to smile noticing a friendly face approaching.

"May I sit with you?" Stacie asked.

"Sure." Beca said as Stacie sat down in the chair across from Beca.

"So, what are you doing sitting by your lonesome?" Stacie asked concerned.

"I have no friends." Beca said.

"Sorry to hear that." Stacie said sympathetically.

"Thanks. Just once it would be nice to meet someone to talk to and maybe hang out with outside of school." Beca said.

"What kind of stuff do you like to do?" Stacie asked.

"Well, aside from watching TV at home, I like going bowling." Beca said.

"Really? That's so awesome. I'd love to go bowling sometime." Stacie said.

"Really? How's tonight?" Beca asked.

"Why don't you write down your address, and I'll pick you up at your place say...7:00?" Stacie offered.

"I'll be ready." Beca said as she took out a small piece of paper, wrote down her address, and then gave it to Stacie.

"Awesome. I'll see you tonight." Stacie said as she put the paper in her purse before eating her lunch.

"Yeah, you will. I just hope you're not too worried about being seen with me." Beca said jokingly.

"Are you kidding? I don't care what people say. My friends are my business, not theirs." Stacie said firmly.

"Exactly. And it looks like I just made a friend today." Beca said happily.

"Me too. I'm Stacie by the way." She said prompting a handshake.

"Beca." She said accepting the handshake.

As lunch ended 10 minutes later, the two got up getting ready to exit the cafeteria.

"See you tonight, Beca." Stacie said.

"You too, Stacie." Beca said.

* * *

Later in the hallway that same day, Stacie was approached by her teammate, Aubrey Posen.

"Hey, Stacie. Can I talk to you for a second?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure." Stacie said.

"A few of us spotted you sitting with the unpopular girl at lunch today." Aubrey recapped.

"Yeah, so...what's the big deal? She & I made plans to go bowling tonight." Stacie recapped.

"(gasps) Stacie, you're head cheerleader. Do you have any idea what hanging out with a girl like that could do to your reputation?" Aubrey asked.

"Maybe I DON'T CARE!" Stacie said firmly.

"Fine! Maybe you don't. But know this: You can do so much better than her." Aubrey said.

"I don't want to go out with the quarterback." Stacie said.

"Why not?" Aubrey asked.

"He's a total jerk!" Stacie said.

"Well, jerk or not, he's perfect for you." Aubrey said.

"No offense, Aubrey, but he's probably better suited for you. You know why? Because you're somewhat of a jerk too for not supporting my decision to hang out with whoever I want!" Stacie said firmly.

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you about what this could do to your reputation." Aubrey said before storming off.

"(blows raspberry) Screw you!" Stacie said angry over what Aubrey said.

* * *

Later that evening at about 7pm, Stacie showed up at Beca's house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Stacie." Beca said answering the door.

"You ready to go?" Stacie asked.

"Sure am. Just let me get my bowling ball and I'll meet you out at your car." Beca said as she went to do so.

20 minutes later, they arrived at the bowling alley.

After they got a lane and their shoes, Stacie went up to the snack bar and ordered them a pizza before they started bowling their first game of the night.

About halfway into their second game, their pizza (half pepperoni, half cheese) arrived.

"This is really good pizza." Beca said eating a slice.

"Yeah. I wanted to do something nice for you, so that's why I ordered a pizza for us." Stacie said also eating a slice.

"I really appreciate that. Not too often that people (aside from my parents) actually do something nice for me." Beca said.

"Yeah, well meeting you made me realize what kind of person I want to be compared to what everyone else sees me as." Stacie said.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"Well, sometimes I feel like the attention I get for being head cheerleader is just too much for me to handle. I'd much rather help people who I feel sorry for. Especially you." Stacie said.

"And you're not worried about what your teammates will think?" Beca asked.

"Goodness, no! They can come at me all they want about who I hang out with, but it's not their place." Stacie said.

"You are so right, Stacie. I'm so glad I got to meet you." Beca said.

"You too, Beca. I think I can easily say, you could be my new best friend." Stacie said.

"You're already mine." Beca said as the two finished two of the pizza slices each.

"Come on. We can finish this pizza later. But for now, let's back to our game." Stacie said as they did so.

_"And so that is our story. We had a great night going bowling, eating pizza, and just having a fun time together. When Stacie brought me home, I introduced her to my dad. He was so grateful I finally met someone who would be considered my best friend."_

_"And as for me, Aubrey didn't approve of Beca being my new best friend. What made matters worst is that when I reminded her that it was not her place to decide who my friends were, she physically assaulted me by shoving me into the lockers. As a result, not only was she kicked off the team, she got suspended for a whole week. But who needs her, because now I have Beca. She no longer feels alone, and I found someone who I feel comfortable with. In fact, as time went on, our friendship only grew stronger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. We've got a few more left to get to before we're done.


	3. Dinner by the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from RizzV825 - Stacie & CR have a simple dinner date at a little cafe near the Lodge of Fallen Leaves.

At the Lodge of Fallen Leaves, Stacie & CR are having dinner at a restaurant not too far from the lake.

"How'd you find out about this place?" Stacie asked.

"I asked Aubrey to recommend some good places to eat and she definitely liked this one the best." CR said.

"I can definitely see that." Stacie said.

"Yeah. I knew it'd take some convincing to have dinner with me, but I would not denied." CR said.

"I could definitely see how determined you were to make it happen." Stacie said as their food arrived.

CR ordered a burger & fries while Stacie ordered a bowl of soup.

"This burger definitely taste delicious." CR said after having her first bite.

"And this soup looks a bit hot. Maybe I should give it a couple minutes." Stacie said looking at the steam coming from the bowl.

After the two finished their dinner, CR paid the check and the two headed out.

"That was one of the best meals I've ever had." Stacie said.

"I knew you'd like it. Maybe we could go back again sometime." CR suggested.

"I'd like that. Though why do I have this feeling the other Bellas are wondering where we are?" Stacie asked.

"We'll catch up to them later." CR said.

"In that case, you up for a walk around the lake?" Stacie asked.

"Sure." CR said as the two begin a mile walk near the lake.

* * *

After the walk, they joined the other Bellas at their tent.

"Where have you two been?" Chloe asked.

"CR & I had dinner together and then we took a mile stroll around the lake." Stacie explained.

"Hope you two had a good time." Chloe said.

"We sure did." CR said.

"Well, now that you're back, let's get some sleep." Beca suggested.

"Yep. Good night." Chloe said going to sleep.

The Bellas all eventually fell asleep in their cramped up tent. They will admit, the retreat was nothing like they expected at first, but everything turned out okay in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one was rather short, but to be fair this one was a rather difficult one to write. And right now this is the last prompt I have. I know I received a few more, but I can't use those for this series. I'll go over explanations right now:
> 
> 1) To the Guest that suggested a one-shot with a "Jeca" baby, I've already got plans for Beca & Jesse to have a child when I get around to writing My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 6, so just keep a heads up for that.
> 
> 2) To the Guest that suggested a birthday one-shot for Beca, I already gave Beca a 30th birthday chapter. If you want to see that, go read Chapter 11 of The Unexpected Romance.
> 
> (Unless I get another prompt from now til March 1st), the next one-shot will be the grand finale of this series. Formerly a Twitter exclusive, it's basically what my main timeline WOULD'VE been like IF "The Lost Kiss" reveal happened before 2018 ended.


	4. Fallen Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the grand finale of this series, I decided to post something I wrote in the event of "The Lost Kiss" reveal happening before 2018 ended. Unfortunately that didn't happen. So, basically this one-shot would be what my main timeline WOULD'VE been like IF the reveal DID happen before 2018 ended. This was originally titled Beca & Chloe's Love Story thinking it'd be longer. But since that didn't end up being the case, the title started to make no sense whatsoever, so I change it. Enjoy.

In August 2020, Beca & Chloe were having a normal day in their apartment watching TV.

"You know, maybe I handled that whole you & Chicago situation the wrong way." Beca admitted.

"Maybe. But you know, he's awesome and he doesn't want me to give up on him, so I won't." Chloe said.

"Well, whatever makes you happy." Beca said as the two continued to watch TV.

Just then, Chad knocked on the door and Beca went to answer it.

"Chad? Are you alright?" Beca asked concerned noticing Chad had a sad look on his face. "Come on in." She said as he did so.

"It's awful." Chad said tearfully.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Chicago was killed in the line of duty yesterday." Chad said holding back tears as Chloe gave a shocked gasp over hearing this news.

"What?" Chloe asked as she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I know how much you liked him." Chad said hugging Chloe.

* * *

One week later, the Bellas & Chad gathered at Central Park for a private memorial in memory of Chicago.

"We shall always remember the life of Chicago Walp. He was my best friend from college, he served in the National Guard for years, and recently he was our escort for the USO Tour." Chad said leading the memorial as the Bellas listened trying to hold back tears.

One by one, each of the Bellas came forward to say what they had to say on Chicago's behalf. Chloe had the most to say and by the time she finished, she broke down into tears and Aubrey helped her back to the others. When they all finished, Chad folded up the flag on the casket before the casket was lowered into the ground. Before the hole was covered up, each Bella dropped a single flower into the hole. When Chicago was buried, they all took a moment of silence before departing.

* * *

Four months later, Aubrey & Chloe were sitting down at a Starbucks having coffee.

"Chloe, I know you're still devastated over losing Chicago, but it's been four months now." Aubrey said.

"I know. It's just a shame what happened to him." Chloe said tearfully.

"Listen, I'm not trying to sound mean spirited or anything, but maybe it's time you move on. I'm sure there's someone else that'll love you just as much." Aubrey said.

"Well, I will admit, there is this one person who I love just as much." Chloe said.

"Do I know him?" Aubrey asked.

"Actually, you do know her." Chloe said.

"Is it who I think it is?" Aubrey asked.

"You betcha. There's just one problem, though." Chloe said.

"What's that?" Aubrey asked.

"What if she says no? It'll make things so awkward between us. Especially since we live together." Chloe worried.

"You won't know until you try." Aubrey said.

"I know. I just love her too much to want to lose her." Chloe worried.

"Listen to me...if you really love her...GO GET HER!" Aubrey said firmly.

"Okay...I'll do it." Chloe said still slightly nervous.

"You can do it, Chloe!" Aubrey said with confidence

* * *

Back at the apartment, Chloe came home while Beca was on the couch watching TV.

"Beca, there's something very important I need to tell you." Chloe started.

"Me too. I wanted to tell you for quite some time." Beca added.

"I think I know what it is, so let's say it together on '3'". Chloe suggested.

"1...2..3...I LOVE YOU! Wait, seriously?!" They both said in unison.

"Yes!" Beca said.

"I'm so glad you feel that way because that's how I feel too." Chloe said.

"So you finally moved on?" Beca asked.

"After some encouraging words from Aubrey...yes." Chloe said.

"Good. I've known how I felt about you ever since the USO Tour." Beca remembered.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me before?" Chloe asked.

"I was going too, but right as I did, I caught you kissing Chicago." Beca said.

"Well, now that he's gone, this makes things SO much easier for me." Chloe said.

"Me too." Beca said as the two shared a long, meaningful, passionate kiss.

"So what do you say? Does this mean we're officially a thing now?" Chloe asked.

"You betcha!" Beca said happily as the two kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. Like I stated before, this WOULD'VE been what my main timeline would be like if "The Lost Kiss" reveal happened before 2018 ended. But since it didn't happen, Beca is currently with Jesse (as of September 2023) and Chloe is currently with Chicago (and he's still alive) in my main timeline. Furthermore, I would like to remind all of you that for all my stories outside of this series, my personal rule regarding romantically pairing characters together still applies. And in accordance with that rule, only FOUR Bellas are lesbians: CR, Denise, Jessica, & Ashley. Beca & Chloe COULD'VE been added to that list, but...blame it on Universal. Now I hope you all enjoyed this one-time series and be sure to check out some of my other stories. And as always, if you're going to leave me a comment...PLEASE BE NICE!


End file.
